In order to provide a compliant pin for multiple use it is desirable to have a compliant pin that does not damage the side walls of the circuit board hole during insertion of the pin into the hole. That is, insertion of the compliant pin should not physically damage the side walls of the hole since a rupture of the side walls of the hole may lead to eventual failure of the low resistance connection between the pin and the side walls of the hole. Yet the compliant pin should be held sufficiently tight so as not to be easily withdrawn. In addition, the compliant pin should be able to withstand vibration forces without breakages. Unfortunately, it has been found that some prior art compliant pins that can withstand vibration forces damage the hole during insertion of the pin in the circuit board. Still other prior art compliant pins that do not damage the hole during insertion of the pin into the circuit board are not capable of withstanding vibration forces.
We have discovered a compliant pin structure which can withstand vibration forces yet does not damage the hole side walls during insertion of the pin into the circuit board.